1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic apparatus, and in particular, to a photographic apparatus that adjusts a picture-composition by moving a movable platform including an imager.
2. Description of the Related Art
The shifter that holds and moves a photographic apparatus in one direction perpendicular to an optical axis of the photographic apparatus is proposed, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,783. By using the shifter, the picture-composition can be adjusted.
However, this shifter has to move all parts of the photographic apparatus. Therefore, a device for adjusting the picture-composition, such as the shifter, is enlarged. Furthermore, it is also difficult to perform a fine adjustment of the picture-composition.